Scream Building
Description Volume 2, Episode 1: Cleo's tirade leads to a furrrocious protest on the Fear Squad. Will they still make it to Gloom Beach? Summary Ghoulia films the fearleading team doing their new routine as Cleo talks about their achievements. She elaborates that only the top three teams make it to the prestigious fearleading camp at Gloom Beach during spring break, after which they go onto the national competition. During the routine, Frankie practices a kick and her leg flies off, landing against the back of Cleo's head. This annoys Cleo, who orders Frankie to pull herself together if she ever wants to get off fearleading probation, asks Ghoulia to get her a drink, and orders the rest of the team to keep practicing. Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona hang around their lockers and discuss makeup when Frankie joins them. They inquire how practice is going and tease her about how demanding Cleo is. Frankie defends her captain, explaining that she only is that way because she wants the best out of the team. Then she leaves, just as Heath and Deuce walk by. Heath takes the opportunity to flirt with Draculaura, who is only annoyed by his attention. Eventually, Deuce drags him away from Draculaura, which gives her the space to confess to Clawdeen that despite Heath's lesser qualities, he's growing on her. Back in the gym, Cleo is watching the team perform the routine. While the team is enthusisastic about their performance, Cleo considers it dreadful - a far step from the perfection they need to be. Toralei gives her colleagues a sign to do something and tells Cleo that the team has been practicing a routine of their own. Skeptical, Cleo watches as the six form a pyramid and hold up the letters "W-E-Q-U-I-T". Cleo at first thinks it's a joke, but as the team wishes her good luck at nationals and walks off laughing, she realizes they are serious. Frankie, who stood aside all the time, is the only one to remain. Cleo asks her why she doesn't leave as well, and Frankie replies that since Cleo is the only one at school who takes her seriously, she takes fearleading seriously. Cleo is touched, though momentarily distracted when Ghoulia finally brings her a drink. Frankie bargains to be taken off probation now that she's the only fearleader aside from Cleo remaining, which Cleo agrees to. However, in her enthusiasm, Frankie gets the drink Cleo's holding spiled over her, and Cleo promptly puts her back on probation. Cleo turns to Ghoulia and tells her they need to make fliers so they can recruit "some new blood" with tryouts tomorrow morning. Frankie is left by her saddened self. Characters Notes References * The play "West Side Gory" is a play on the 1961 play West Side Story. * "D-Lo" is a play on "J-Lo", a nickname of singer Jennifer Lopez. * The webisode's title is a play on "team building". Continuity * "Scream Building" retcons a few details from Volume 1 and "New Ghoul @ School". The three werecats are supposed to have always been members of the Fear Squad and Draculaura and Clawdeen never were or wanted to be. * Frankie being a member of the Fear Squad on probation follows from "New Ghoul @ School". * Draculaura has flirted previously with Heath in early Volume 1, but by late Volume 1 the two had fallen apart. * The Spirit Rally Dance takes place in "Varsity Boos". * The Fear Squad goes to Gloom Beach in "Screech to the Beach". * Monster Mashionals take place in "Monster Mashionals Part 1" and "Part 2". Milestones * Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone, and Meowlody make their cartoon debuts, though none of their names are revealed yet. Toralei's will come in "Witch Trials", while the other two's will be first mentioned in the cartoon continuity in "The Nine Lives of Toralei". * Gloom Beach is first mentioned in the cartoon series. The location ties into the same-titled Gloom Beach doll line, which is the first Monster High Spring Break line. Errors * In the routine and from the fearleaders' perspective, Purrsephone is supposed to be standing on the right side of Toralei and Meowlody on the left. When the camera zooms in for a close-up, suddenly the twins have switched places. * Draculaura's cheek-heart jumps to her other cheek after she pinches Heath. Other * As of this webisode, Heath Burns is voiced by Cam Clarke. * The few times the fearleader uniforms were shown in Volume 1, they did not sport the Monster High logo. They do starting this webisode. * According to the doll logs, Cleo "inherited" the werecats as Fear Squad members from the previous captain, her older sister Nefera. It was only because of Nefera's orders that Cleo did not work to get them off the team. Category:Volume 2